Fallin For You
by silentmuse24
Summary: Brooke contemplates her feelings toward Sam. Bram! Don't like? Don't read! FEED THE BARD!


**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! The song included is also not mine, it belongs to Colbie Calliat.

**Summary:** Brooke contemplates her feelings toward Sam. Bram! Don't like? Don't read! FEED THE BARD!

**Feedback:** Yes, please! FEED THE BARD!!! Review me? :)

**A/N:** Anything goes.

--x--

**1.**

_This is madness_. I thought to myself, watching Sam play with the gurgling tyke across the living room as my Dad and Jane were helping make dinner, my hands were laden with plates and utensils as I set the table, but I found myself frozen as I watched helplessly, the light flicker across Sam's brilliant brown orbs, her smile stretched into a wide, genuine grin, she looked.._ beautiful_.

I chastised myself, shaking my head clear of those thoughts as my heart began pounding in an uneven rhythm, I began the place settings, trying to ignore the coo's and giggles from my new little half-sister Mac, so I would not have to look up and see that gorgeous face that had been haunting my every waking and even non-waking moment, as of recent.

_It's just a phase, it has to be, this will pass, she's you're step-sister for God's sakes!_ I continued thinking as I reached into a cabinet for glasses, automatically grabbing the blue one and placing it at Sam's setting, knowing it was her favorite. _Damn_.

I looked up again as I heard Sam yelp in surprise and couldn't help the laugh that bubbled in my throat as Mac had reached and grabbed a healthy fistful of Sam's chestnut hair, I'd discovered earlier on, to always keep my hair pinned up or out of reach from the baby girl, who seemed to have a vice-like grip, as Sammy was now figuring out as the baby tugged and yanked, giggling madly at Sam's "funny" faces that weren't at all funny to the teenager holding her.

"No, no Mac, give that back to Sammy, c'mon, OW!"she winced as the baby pulled again. "Ha, ha, yes, that hurts sweetie- OWWW, MOM!"Sam cried, and I chuckled, and walked over, automatically, I leaned down, scooping the child from Sam's arms, thankful my hair was already pulled back into a messy bun, and the child relinquished her hold as I tickled her belly.

"Now Mac, I told you, save the torture for when Sammy isn't being nice,"I cooed to my little sister, smiling as she now held to my finger and giggled as I continued to play with her.

"I'm _always_ nice to Mac!"Sam bristled, rubbing her head. "It's her that recieved the McQueen temper, I'll have you know!" I looked up from our sister and smirked at my housemate.

"Well she may have our temper, but she has _your_ stubborn attitude,"I managed to say as I continued to have the child release my finger. _Sheesh, we need to buy you a toy that you can safely stranglehold_.

"I think that means she's even, one part me, one part you, a perfect blend,"Sam's voice grew tender as she stroked the fine russet hair on Mac's head that was not blonde, yet not quite brown either. I felt my heart restart as Sam said those words... _Oh, Sam, if only you knew_...

I stared up at Sam from where we kneeled together on our livingroom floor and for a moment, Mac wasn't our sister, she was us, it was just the three of us, happy, content, no hated words flying about, no scowling faces, just three completely beautiful women, who each loved the other unconditionally... Sam's mouth opened as if she were about to say something but then our attention went back to Mac when she let out a wide yawn, then a hiccup.

"Time for bed, McKenzie,"Sam chided playfully and reached for her, she took the little one from my arms and I watched as Sam's maternal instinct turned on and my entire body tingled with desire, she was so unbelievably beautiful when she loved McKenzie, it caused me to think of Sam, in the hospital, holding our child... _Stop it, Brooke! Damnit!_

I sighed, _Sammy_...

_I don't know but I think I may be_

_Fallin' for you droppin so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Wait until I know you better_

Dinner was as usual, a quiet affair, Jane and Mike asked us about our day, which was usually answered with the same, neither of us had really been putting our full hearts into school since Prom, I shuddered at the memory. My _supposed_ best friend, tried to kill me with her car, and just in the nick of time, Sam's shout managed to stir something in me, before she had tackled me down, out of harms way, and Nicole had driven straight through a building across the street, the impact had killed her on site, it disturbed me to think that she was gone, despite that she'd tried to take me with her, but to never know why, or how she grew to be so heinous, would chill me to the bone for the rest of my life, if she were alive now, I wondered if I could ever forgive her... or myself-

"Stop it, Brooke,"Sam ordered as we stood together washing, rinsing and putting dishes away. Both Jane and Mike had retired to bed.

"Huh?"I asked, my face contorting into confusion.

"Stop thinking about that night, I know how you blame yourself for what happened, but Nicole was a psycho, that's all there is to it,"Sam concluded.

"Sam, you didn't know her, not like I do-"

"So that makes it all the more right for her to have nearly killed you with her then?"Sam's voice rose, and in the mixture of anger and concern, I swore she seemed almost fearful. I sighed and looked at her.

"Of course not, Sammy, but... Nic wasn't always as evil as you think, she just had so many problems, and I just hate that I wasn't able to help her- if she were alive-"

"Stop, Brooke, please-"Sam's hand touched my arm and I felt a shock run through my veins. "There's no excuse.."

_I am tryin not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hidin what I'm feelin_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holdin this inside my head_

"Sammy-"I felt tears gather in my eyes, same as hers, and next thing I knew I was wrapped up in a set of strong, reliable arms. "Sammy-"I cried again, into her sweet-smelling neck, breathing her in, my heart raced, my body heaving with sobs, I felt so horrible, my best friend was dead, and I couldn't stop it, despite that her intentions were to kill me, in the end, I was left with guilt and shame and the unknown of what could have happened. What could have been.

"It'll be okay,"Sam's hand rubbed up and down my shivering form as I continued to cry, I wanted to stop crying, I wanted to stop being so embarrassing and apologize for ruining Sam's shirt, I wanted- oh, _I wanted_...

_I've been spendin' all my_

_time just thinkin' bout ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waitin all my_

_life and now I've found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin for you_

I grabbed my bag as I rushed to the kitchen, hoping to catch a ride with Sam, as my car was still in the shop for repair, I grabbed a bagel out from the toaster and tried to remember to apologize to my Dad later for stealing his breakfast as I hopped out the door, reaching for my other shoe.

I stopped as I noticed Sam see me, she was just climbing into her bug, the rag top was down and she smiled at me.

"Hop in,"she called and started the engine. I threw my bag in the backseat and climbed into the old VW. As we sped down the road, Sam turned the radio on and I smiled as I watched her try to not sing along...

_As I'm standin here and you hold my hand_

_pull me toward you_

_And we start to dance all around us_

_I see nobody here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

I looked over at her, the words speaking volumes to me as we hummed along to the melody, I smiled as Sam caught me staring and blushed.

"What? Colbie Calliat is a fantastic singer,"she defended herself. I laughed. Then she did something completely unexpected and turned the radio up, grabbed my free hand, raised them in the air and belted out the next verse, very off-key...

_I'm trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you're thinkin_

_So I'm hidin, what I'm feelin_

_But I'm tired of _

_Holdin this inside my head_

I laughed outright, a real, full-blown, from deep in my belly, laugh. I caught my breath as we drove past the sunrise, that shone down on Sam's glistening chestnut hair, setting it on fire with color and life, her eyes sparkled, my breath was stolen from me again. _Wow_.

"What?"she asked, releasing my hand, I felt the coolness immediately. She wiped her face. "Do I have something on my face?" she crossed her eyes at me, and I giggled.

"Yeah, you have eyes, and a nose, and I guess you could call those eyebrows-"

"Hey!"Sam swatted me with her hand and I fought it off, laughing madly. "You insult me again, McQueen, you can find your own ride home!"Sam chided, but there was a teasing glint in her smile.

"I wasn't finished,"I defended. Sam narrowed her eyes at me but smiled and looked back at the road.

"Continue,"she blessed.

"You have a strong jaw and not to mention your high but chiselled cheek bones, and several freckles that are usually hidden under the right light, but in the sun, they glow, like your eyes,"Sam's grin had slowly dissolved as I continued,"and your lips, well, those are a given..."I blushed and cleared my throat, trying to not think of how soft those lips seemed, how soft everything Sammy seemed to be, I recalled her holding me in the kitchen last night, her warm body pressed against mine, her arms encircling my waist, soothing me, her chest pressed against my own, our hearts nearly beating as one, her warm breath in my ear. I shivered.

"We're here,"Sam said as she parked the car in the school lot. She cut the engine but didn't make to get out, I stared over at her.

_I've been spendin all my time _

_just thinkin bout you_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin for you_

_I've been waitin all my life_

_and now I've found you_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin for you_

_Fallin for you..._

"Sammy?"I broke the silence, as Sam stared dejectedly at her steering wheel.

"What, Brooke?"she asked me, leaning her head back in exasperation, closing her eyes. I closed my own eyes at the same time but then reopened them, feeling brave, despite my body shaking like a leaf in fear.

"D'you hate me?"my voice was choked, I couldn't bear to say the words, afraid to hear the answer. Sam's eyes opened and her head jerked so fast I was surprised she didn't get whiplash, she stared at me incredulously, and then sighed, dropping my gaze.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, at this moment, Brooke-"I felt my heart wrench, and my stomach knotted, I couldn't breathe. "But no, I don't hate you.."she said quietly. "I don't-"I felt my stomach untwist and my heart was hammering.

"What d'you mean, you dont know-?"I badgered. I had to know.. _Please, Sammy, tell me, talk to me_...

"Just what I said,"Sam's walls seemed to be slamming down.

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racin_

_Emotions keep spinnin out_

My head was spinning, my heart so loud I was certain that everyone within a ten-mile radius could hear it. So could she? I took ragged breaths, wanting her to look at me.

"Sam?"I breathed, her eyes did not move from the steering wheel. "Sam,"I repeated, more forceful this time. I took her hand from the steering wheel, and I felt it again, that shock, Sam's eyes widened and she reminded me of a spooked animal, terrified. _Oh, Sammy, don't be afraid of me.. please_.

"I'm scared, Brooke,"she whispered, her voice hoarse, her eyes shining with unshed tears. I looked at her for the longest time, I vaguely registered the late bell sounding from the school a few yards away. I tried my hardest to convey what I was feeling at this very moment, drinking it in, I touched her face, her eyes closed, I traced the contours of her cheek to her lips and then felt my heart start faster, if that were possible, when her lips puckered and kissed my curious fingers, her eyes opened, and the fear was gone, all that was there was...

My body was on fire, heart hammering... _Desire_._ Want. Need. Love.._

"Sammy-"she did not respond, instead she just turned her car key and played with the radio for a moment and then I realized it was a CD. Suddenly, just a single verse played.

_I've been spending all my time_

_just thinkin bout ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin for you_

_I've been waitin all my life_

_and now I've found you_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin for you_

_I'm fallin for you..._

"Sammy-"I repeated, she brought her hand up to my face and silenced me. With a small glint of hope and fear dangling in the mix, she sung the next few lines...

_I cant stop thinkin bout it_

_I want you all around me_

_and now I just cant hide it_

_I think I'm fallin for you_

_Fallin for you...Oh._

"Brooke, please, just tell me that I'm not wasting my time, feeling these things?"Sam asked. "Tell me that there's a chance, lie to me if you have to, just stop breaking my heart with you're smile, you're eyes, you're everything,"Sam whispered, stroking my cheek.

"If that's your way of saying you love me then it's never a waste,"I leaned closer, our breaths mingling, our foreheads touching, I caressed her face again. _This is unreal_.

"May I kiss you then?"Sam asked.

"I don't know why you're taking so long-"I whispered. Before I could finish my sentence, a soft, warm, pliant pair of lips were caressing mine. Sparks shot through my body, setting me on fire, my heart pumping, my stomach clenching, my legs shaky and my arms buckling as I held onto Sam as hard as I could. There was nothing better than this, nobody else mattered, time ceased to exist in this simple, pleasurable moment, Sammy was kissing me, my Sammy. The girl who, only a few short years ago, had been the bane of my existance, had now become my whole world.

_Fallin for you._

"I have most deffinitely fallen for you, McQueen, and there's nothing I can do about it but to simply love you,"Sam stated.

"Then by all means, don't ever stop falling, 'cause I still am,"I leaned in and captured Sam's lips once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Felt something? I know its not one of my best pieces but its TRULY been a good while since I've posted anything so hopefully ya'll will be kind enough to keep me goin here with a few reviews? FEED THE BARD!!!


End file.
